sexo , sudor y calor
by regeryyentha
Summary: te estoy llamando por que necesito mas de ti , hay algo en tu voz que me seduce R/27 nwn el primero que hago :D


Sexo, sudor y calor

Rege: hola a todo el mundo –w-

Aito: al grano ¬¬

Rege: :P ok bien quiero decirle que hoy es el cumple de lizy onee-san espero que te la pases bien chido y tu tambien eres una amiga muy especial para mi

: ) eres tierna , linda , adorable y …HABLAS EN TERCERA PERSONA!

Eso es genial y *aito le calla la boca*

Aito: bien ¬¬ espeor y te la pases genial ya veras que en tu examen sacaras 100000

Rege: ese numero existe O.o

Aito: me da igual ¬¬ ella lo sacara

Rege: bien nwn tus regalos estan en este fic : 3

No te pongo que te la pases bien , por que se que lo haras

Notas-

-katekyou hitman reborn

-es un one-shot

-es yaoi

-parejas reborn x tsuna : 3

Rege: creo que son todas

* * *

_Regeryentha scheidl studios :D_

_Presenta:_

_**Sexo , sudor y calor**_

— ¿Reborn? – esa voz le encantaba y de tan solo escucharla se excitaba.

— ¿dame-Tsuna? Tengo tantas ganas de ti otra vez – lo sabía y no necesitaba estar al lado de su estúpido para saber que este ya se sonrojo por esas palabras.

— ¿q-que cosas dices Reborn? – ya ven.

_Te estoy llamando_

_Porque necesito más de ti_

—que quiero oírte gemir para mi otra vez dame-Tsuna – sonreí prepotente.

—Re-Reborn ¡ya déjame en paz! – amaba sus tartamudeos, sus gemidos, amaba todo de él, era un capricho que me estaba volviendo loco.

_Hay algo de tu voz que me seduce_

_Y me hace sentir como si estuvieras al lado mió_

— ¿qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas a mí en tu cama? ¿Acaso no quieres que te vuelva a hacer el amor? – mire por la ventana y vi que todavía estaba lloviendo

—Si – fue su corta respuesta, pero era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

_Y se, que tu sientes lo mismo que yo_

_Por acá sigue lloviendo_

—Ah ah – sus gemidos, la forma en que movía las caderas, su cara sonrojada, no podía evitar querer embestirlo más fuerte – Re-Reborn, pa-para – que se calle, si sigue hablándome con esa voz no respondo, mejor lo beso…

_Y no dejo de pensar en la última ves_

_Que te hice mujer_

Los recuerdos de esa noche otra vez llegaron a mi mente, de nuevo no pude evitar

sonreír, Tsuna tenía un hermoso cuerpo que dejaba mucho a desear, por eso ese estupido estudiante, seria su amante quisiera o no, por que la próxima vez que nos veamos se lo hare de una y mil maneras diferentes, pero este estúpida lluvia no le dejaba tenerlo por completo.

_Porque tan lejos_

_Si ya yo estoy aquí_

_Pensando en ti_

_Haciendo travesuras por ti_

—Yo también… yo también te deseo Reborn – sonrió con prepotencia, lo sabia, Tsuna tampoco puede olvidar aquella noche.

— ¡Entonces ven a mi casa ya!

—La lluvia – ¡ odiaba esa puta lluvia!

_Porque tan lejos_

_Si ya yo estoy aquí (si ya yo estoy aquí)_

_Pensando en ti_

_Haciendo travesuras por ti_

—Reborn para – esa voz le encanta, miedo y placer combinados, una combinación letal para él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? – me encantaba jugar con el miedo de mi estúpido estudiante, dirigí mi mano a su pantalón para ver su reacción, me excite al saber que su cara estaba toda sonrojada y soltó un gemido, sí estaba borracho pero estaba conciente de lo que hacia y sabia que a Tsuna lo estaba volviendo loco.

_Y yo no se_

_Si te acuerdas de aquel día_

_Y yo borracho y loco_

_Tú suelta y lucida_

Me desperté por el maldito sol que no dejaba de molestarme, voltee y mire el cuerpo a lado mió que dormía tranquilamente sin saber nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente, sonreí mientras lo despertaba quería hacerle el amor otra vez.

_Fuimos y llegamos al cuarto_

_Senda algarabía_

_Lo hicimos hasta el otro día_

_Y hasta con la luz prendida_

— ¿Reborn? – Salí de mis pensamientos y me enoje ¿desde cuando ese dame estudiante se metía tantos en mis pensamientos? ¡¿Acaso tenia control sobre el asesino a sueldo numero uno del mundo?

— Quiero hacerte mío otra vez – me encantaría estar ahí solo para ver su sonrojo.

— ¡¿por eso me llamaste? – aunque se oía enojado, yo sabia que tenia los colores a la cara y puedo suponer que alguien debe estar ahí, tal vez su estúpida esposa Kyoko.

_Como no me llamaste_

_Por eso te estoy llamando_

_Pa ver si recordamos lo bien que lo pasamos_

_Aquel día hoy de nuevo con la luz prendida_

_Lo hacemos hasta el otro día_

— ¿Quién es Tsuna-kun? – ya sabia que esa maldita perra estaba ahí.

—n-no es nadie Kyoko-chan – ese nerviosismo en serio que me encantaba.

— ¿con quién hablas? – ¿pues con quien mas? Con alguien millones de veces mejor que tú, que lo hace gemir como tu no lo haces

— No es nadie Kyoko-chan — ¿Cómo que nadie? — ahorita en la noche no dirás eso.

— ¡Ca-calla! – era la verdad, hoy en la noche lo haría gemir como nadie lo había hecho, le haría el amor como ningún otro.

—Tsuna-kun – esa estúpida – iré de compras con Haru y Hana –

—Sí, ten cuidado.

—Tsuna tú me deseas, ¿para que te engañas?

—si te deseo Reborn

_Bebe dime si_

_Te pasa igual que a mi_

_Que cuando cae la noche_

_Y no calienta el sol_

—y siempre te acuerdas de la noche que tuvimos ¿no? – me encantaba que me complaciera en todo

—no la puedo olvidar

_Me acuerdo de aquella noche_

_Que te hice el amor_

_Sexo sudor y calor_

— ¿Reborn? ¿Cuándo nos podríamos ver? – era imposible que no se acordara, si yo tampoco la podía olvidar, ¿como él la iba a olvidar?

_Dime si te pasa igual que a mi_

_Que cuando cae la noche_

_Y no calienta el sol_

_Me acuerdo de aquella noche_

_Me acuerdo de aquella noche_

—Gime para mí – tenía ganas de volverlo a escuchar

— ¿he? – acaso era sordo

—gime Tsuna, gime como aquella noche –

— ¡Re-Reborn! ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Gime — ordene

_La noche huele sexo yeeah_

_Y tenemos que aprovechar_

_Si usamos el teléfono pa´ complacernos_

_No lo dejes pasar_

—ah ah Re-Reborn, pa-para por favor – me encanta escuchar sus gemidos

—dame- Tsuna – mi voz se oía ronca, ¿cómo no tenerla así? sus gemidos me volvían loco – eres mió

—S-si, to-tómame por fa-favor

_La noche huele sexo yeeah_

_Y tenemos que aprovechar_

_Si usamos el teléfono pa complacernos_

_No lo dejes pasar_

Un nuevo día y todavía no dejaba de pensar en ese estúpido estudiante.

Esa cara sonrojada, todo él tenia que ser mió, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, odiaba a mi estupido estudiante por ponerme así.

Me dirigí a unos de los cajones de mi cama y saque las fotos de Tsuna, se oía enfermo pero en esa situación lo mejor era tener un recuerdo… ¡¿recuerdo? No, chantaje.

_Suerte que me dio con sacarte un par de fotos_

_Si supiera los casquetes que me hecho a nombre de ese tonto_

_Que me enamore ni un bobo, yo no brego con guardias_

_Pero tuve que ir al cuartel, hice una querella por robo_

¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el? ¿No debió ser solo una noche más? ¿Por qué cada vez que puedo lo pongo a gemir? ¿Por qué estoy tan encaprichado con el?

_Y el juez que estaba en turno me dio su explicación_

_Que no meten preso a nadie por robarse un corazón_

_Y si pudiera darle pa' tras al tiempo_

_Volvería exactamente al mismísimo justo momento_

—Re-Reborn t-tu eres el único, con el que echo esto – su cara sonrojada y la posición en 4 que tenia, era lo mejor para mí.

— ¿así que soy el primero para ti? – le pregunte mientras lo embestía mas fuerte

—ah ah s-si-eso—me encanto, así que yo le quite su virginidad

_Que se puso en cuatro al frente mió y me dijo_

_"Cómeme el culo que vas a ser el primero que se lo ha comió'"_

_Desde esa vez, como esa vez más nunca me he venido_

_Necesito que me calientes otra vez que tengo frio_

—Reborn-san, ¿Qué haremos hoy? – era castaña, igual que él, tenía unos ojos similares a los de él, ¿pero eran los mismos? Era como comparar sus ojos chocolates con los avellana de ella. — ¿Qué te parece un trió? –le susurre sensualmente en la oreja – pero necesito a alguien mas de ojos cafés ¿lo tienes verdad?

—hai – me dijo ella con una sonrisa

_Buscando una igual que tu, a cuantas le he metió'_

_Me he metió' cuantas cosas, hemos hecho hasta tríos_

Levante la vista y vi a las 2 sensuales mujeres que tenia en mi cama una castaña y la otra pelinegra, no era lo mismo que tener a Tsuna, no le daban las ganas de volver a hacerles el amor a ellas, si es que se podía decir que hicieron el amor.

_Pero en verdad en verdad que ninguna me lo para_

_Y cuando se lo pongo a la otra es pensando en tu cara_

Ya era de tarde y mire mi celular ¿lo llamaba? Claro que no, pero que rayos estaba pensando, pero…quería escuchar otra vez esa voz.

_Apreté el botón de llamar_

_Te estoy llamando porque necesito más de ti_

_Hay algo de tu voz que me seduce_

_Y me hace sentir como si estuvieras al lado mió_

_Y se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo_

— ¿Es tu costumbre llamarme en días de lluvia? – sonreí por el saludo

— ¿Quién sabe? – le devolví el saludo

—Ábreme tu puerta

_Por acá sigue lloviendo y no dejo de pensar_

_En la última vez que te hice mujer_

Camine a paso lento a la puerta, aunque la verdad me sorprendí al verlo ahí, en la puerta todo mojado hasta los huesos, lo deje pasar pero lo único que hizo fue abalanzarse contra mi y besarme, obvio le correspondí, fue un beso salvaje, mas saliva y lengua que nada, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente

—Hazme el amor Reborn – me susurro sensualmente en la oreja mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en mi cintura

—Eres un pervertido – me divertía su situación, pero para que negarlo yo también lo deseo – no sabes todos los juegos que haremos hoy – le susurro y sonrió cuando su sonrojo se hace presente.

_Porque él es mío_

_Mi capricho_

_De nadie solo mío_

_Ese estúpido estudiante_

_Solo le puede pertenecer a alguien como yo_

_¿Por que tan lejos? Si ya yo estoy aquí_

_Pensando en ti, haciendo travesuras por ti_

_¿Por que tan lejos? Si ya yo estoy aquí_

_(Si ya yo estoy aquí)_

_Pensando en ti, haciendo travesuras por ti_

* * *

Rege: eso es todo : 3 onee-san espero te guste mi regalo owo

Aito : si ella se esforzo en hacerlo

Rege: y sara-chan se esforzo en corregirlo

Aito: escribe pesimo ¬¬

Rege: calla ¬¬

Aito: en fin feliz cumpleaños!

De parte de aito y mia ¡!

:3


End file.
